deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Membership
__NOEDITSECTION__ Gold Membership is Dead Frontier's bonus subscription service, the Subscription comes in three variants. (All prices do not include tax, which may be added on during purchase depending on your location. I've found that they don't take tax when I purchase credits or membership.) Being a "Gold Member" gives you the following benefits: 200 Credits right away and for each Gold Membership renewal :Aside from the other bonuses, you get 200 valuable credits on the day your gold membership starts or gets automatically renewed each month, which already equals the $ 7.95 if you bought only 200 credits. If purchasing the larger subscriptions, the credits are given in one bulk sum from the start. 6 Months giving you 1,200 credits and the 12 Months giving you 2,400 credits. Double Experience per Kill :This stacks with other bonuses, such as those of Professions with experience boosts and the Outpost Attack experience boost. Better Mission Rewards :Missions reward double the experience and cash upon completion! Improved Looting Chances :Gold Members generally have a higher chance to loot Items in the Inner City, along with an improved chance to loot everything that makes up your battle gear, such as weapons and armour. Aside from that, Ammunition and cash tend to appear in far larger amounts at once, commonly doubling the maximum amount a normal survivor can find in the same area. Credit Shop & Extra Items / Special Services Discounts :As a Gold Member, you get various discounts on a lot of things which can be bought with credits, primarily in the Credit Shop. All prices there appear automatically decreased, for example the Stat Reset which gets discounted from 200 to 100 credits. Reduced Revival Timer :Now you only have to wait a mere 5 seconds to get pulled back into life in case you lose a fierce battle. Access to the Gold Member Discussion Forum :Gold Members get their own private section at the forums, in which they are basically free to talk about whatever they prefer to tell only Gold Members, instead of the whole community at once. This is basically an alternative Dead Frontier Discussion, but you can post various other things here just as well. Try, test and enjoy new features :Whenever new features get added to Dead Frontier, Gold Members usually get them one week before everyone else has access to them. This includes small updates as well as large ones, which - depending on the update - may give Gold Members an advantage in the market or in-game over the majority of the community. A custom forum title of your choice :Custom titles appear directly below your profile name at each post and as a Gold Member, you can give yourself fancy titles via the profile options. An example can be seen to the right with the custom title shown in red. Priority Technical Support :If technical problems are experienced by Gold Members, who then voice out about the problem, an Administrator or Moderator will promptly assist the player to the best of his or her ability. : The Frequency of adds will decrease - The Frequency of subtractions will increase :While the advertisements may be only a minor bother to some, the number of times you will experience a pop up add regarding membership/buying items will decrease to once a day. How to cancel your Gold Membership (if using a Credit Card) :You can cancel your Monthly Gold Membership by filing a support ticket. You can locate The support section by clicking the Help button at the top right of the outpost screen and clicking the 'Support' button. : :Step By Step: :* Help :* Technical Help :* Send a Support Ticket :* File Support Ticket to Cancel Membership Category:Gameplay